


FE: Operation Get the Idiots On A Date

by oboewankenobi



Series: Fire Emblem: Love Through Time [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Support Conversations, it takes the whole group to get them together, they both have feelings but both don't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboewankenobi/pseuds/oboewankenobi
Summary: Everyone in the camp knows that Gemma and Chrom have feelings for each other. But Chrom and Gemma are totally oblivious. With the help of everyone can they get the two on a date?





	1. Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the support conversations that Gemma and Chrom will have with other characters. Just a reminder if you are new to this series, this is just a collection of one-shots and small stories. There is no over lining plot unless you count two dorks being in love. XD 
> 
> This is one that is a small story and will switch from Chrom and Gemma's POV. I hope you all enjoy!

Chrom had been hitting the fighting dummies for over an hour, but this frustration he was feeling was not going away. No matter how hard he hit them, his frustration stayed at a high level. He didn't know why he felt like this or what it could be, but it started when he saw Lon'qu earlier. Which was extremely weird because even though the man was weird, he enjoyed having him around and speaking with him. They joked around and even practiced together. 

Maybe it was because he reminded them of what they had to do. The things they had to do to ensure the safety of their people. Taking a deep breath Chrom wiped the sweat off his face when he heard a voice that he would never tire of hearing.

"Hey Lon'qu!" 

Chrom turned his head to see Gemma walking toward the swordsmen. The two of them hadn't really spoken to each other since the awkwardness that was their first meeting.

Chrom didn't realize what he was doing when he reached out toward her, but it felt natural. It was like his soul had been soothed, even though he never realized it ached. Ever since that day, they had given each other side glances and short conversations. 

He would have loved to have more conversations with her, but they have been busy with the war and getting the help they need. And it also seemed like during training Frederick never had them partner up. 

Chrom thinks that it is because Frederick still doesn't like her. 

His heart sank a little that she wasn't walking toward him. Shaking his head, he gave himself a stern talking to. 

That was the tactician that he hired to help fight this war. Gemma was extremely smart, talented, and beautiful, and she did not owe him an ounce of her time. But, why did he want all her attention on him.

Chrom looked at those sparkling purple eyes and smile and wished that it was toward him. 

"Look's like we are partners in today's training!" she exclaimed. 

Lon'qu grunted as he continued hitting the dummy. Seeing that made Chrom mad. If Gemma had come to him, he would have given her his undivided attention. 

"Was that a yes or no?" she asked tilting her head to the side. 

A small strand of her light purple hair fell from her bun. It made her look even more adorable and Chrom had to look away. 

He heard Gemma try and keep a conversation with Lon'qu.

Why did he wish that he was the swordsman?

Why did he his heart race at the thought of Gemma?

Who is that beautiful woman who he's hired?

He glanced over in their direction to see Gemma giving Lon'qu a smile and he even gave her a smirk back. Lon'qu was terrified of women, from what he had learned. But, he seemed comfortable enough to smirk at her. 

When did they have time to talk?

Were they actually closer than they seemed to be?

Something inside of his chest began to hurt and his frustration began to rise again. Taking a deep breath, he hit the dummy with his sword. 

Yeah, he was frustrated because of the war. Not because he couldn't talk to the most amazing girl in the world and the cool guy who can do cool things with swords can. 

* * *

Chrom heard Lon'qu scream and turned to look. To his amazement, Gemma was putting up a fair fight against the swordsmen. 

Lon'qu was trying to keep up, but he could see that Gemma was wearing him out. If he didn't concede soon, Gemma will win the fight. And from what Lon'qu told him, he had never lost a fight. 

"You're-as good," she dodged his swing, "as they-say!" Lon'qu chuckled as he deflected her attack. 

"Thank you."

They stopped and Gemma's eyebrows creased. Chrom could tell that she was a little mad about something because she had that exact face when she didn't get a plan right or when Lissa played a trick on her. 

"But, why did you not draw your sword once?" she asked as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. 

He shrugged as he put up the fake lance he was using. 

Gemma crossed her arms as her eyes trained onto him, "It comes off as a bit condescending." 

Chrom set down his sword and leaned against the dummy. He was interested to see where this conversation went because he knew that Lon'qu could be quite cocky. 

"Swordplay is a man's pursuit. What does a woman know of-"

Before Chrom could blink, Gemma had jumped and landed on Lon'qu, knocking them both on the ground. She had his hands above his hand and her grip was showing no signs of moving. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MAD WOMAN!" Lon'qu shouted. 

Gemma quickly let go of him. With a smirk on her face, she jumped up and ran toward the figs. 

Chrom had an idea of what was about to happen and man did he feel bad for Lon'qu. Was he going to warn him? No. The man had it coming. Gemma was one of the best swordsman, well, woman that they had. She was also one that did not take being insulted lightly. 

As he was getting up, Gemma threw the first fig. 

"WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU," he dodged the next one, "DOING YOU MAD WOMAN!?" 

Gemma laughed as she kept throwing them. "If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range." The smile on her face was beautiful as she talked, "Basic tactics, really! I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them."

Chrom watched as they continued their antics. His eyes never leaving Gemma. He wanted that beautiful smile and laugh ingrained into his memory.

"CHROM LOOK OUT!" she shouted. 

Before he could react a fig hit him in the face, knocking him out. 

* * *

 

_"Chrom! Wake up silly. You'll burn!" Chrom opened his eyes slowly. As he sat up he looked over toward the voice._

_"Chrom, look at her!" Gemma said. She was sitting in his secret area in the maze holding something. The summer sun was making her look like she was glowing. He hair shinning in the light and those eyes full of sparkle._

_There was a small giggle. Chrom looked down to see her holding a small baby who was giggling at the sight of him._

_Lucina._

_His and Gemma's beautiful baby girl. She loved bubble baths and to cuddle with him while he worked. He reached his hand out and put it on her cheek._

_The two of them had a hard time conceiving her, but the heartache and pain were all worth it. Chrom would never forget the moment Gemma told him she was with a child and the moment that she was born._

_That night had been a wild one._

_Lucina grabbed his hand and examined it. Everyone said she looked so much like him, but he thought she looked like her beautiful mother._

_His heart was filled with so much love and joy as he stared at the two._

_"She's beautiful isn't she," she said staring at the baby. Chrom wanted to agree but no words would leave his mouth. Gemma turned and gave him a smile._

_"Hey, Chrom!"  
_

_That sounded like Lissa's voice. But that was Gemma in front of him._

_"HEY CHROM!"_

* * *

 

He jumped up and saw Lissa standing above him. "What? Where?" He looked around but it seemed to only be the two of them in the medical tent. 

What was that dream about? 

Was it maybe a vision? 

It had felt so real. It was like he was actually there with her and their daughter. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of being married to the beautiful tactician and having a child with her. 

"Earth to Chrom are you there?" Lissa asked waving her hand over his face. Chrom shook his head. Should he tell Lissa what happened? No, she wouldn't believe him and would just make fun of his little crush. Besides what he saw wasn't real. It was just his imagination running wild.

Chrom gave her a smile, "Yes. I'm here. My head just hurts so I am a little distracted." 

That wasn't a lie, his head did really hurt, but that wasn't why he was distracted. 

"You took a nasty hit to the head. Normally you would have dodged those type of attacks." Lissa got an evil grin on her face, "May you were distracted by a certain someone?" she teased. 

Chrom felt his cheeks burn even more, "N...no!" 

Lissa laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Chrom everyone of us know you have a crush on her. Just ask the lady out on a date! I know for a fact Gemma will say yes!" 

He stood up quickly and began to walk out of the tent. Before he left he turned around glared at Lissa, "I do not have a crush on her." 

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Lissa sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She knew her brother was too nice to do ask her himself. He probably was also afraid that she would turn him down. But, Lissa remembers the way it felt when Chrom reached out to her. Both she and Frederick felt the love emanating from those two. Up until that moment, Lissa didn't believe in soulmates, but she is sure that those two were meant to be together.

Only if they could get them to talk though! Maybe, with the help of everyone in the camp, they could get those two on a date.

Lissa sat up as an evil scheme began to develop in her head.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the playlist for the series. It has all the songs on it that I will use for the chapters or short stories I write. https://open.spotify.com/user/oboewankenobie/playlist/6sYo0gQv5YVvitAy1oP8TL?si=Pb5IQ4VGTsqTGjrTZSLi4A
> 
> The song for this one is Say It by Maggie Roggers 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	2. As It Was

Lissa walked to Frederick's tent with a wicked grin on her face. Today was the first day of the week, which meant that Frederick was working on the training schedule. If she caught him on time, maybe, just maybe she could convince him to put Gemma and Chrom together.

Without knocking, she walked into Frederick's tent. "Good morning Frederick," she said with a big smile. Not look up Frederick responded, "What do you want Lissa?" 

She let out a small chuckle and leaned against the table, "Why nothing. Can I not come by and see my favorite person in the whole kingdom?" He scoffed at her comment and continued writing. "If you were looking for your favorite person, Vaike is outside." 

Lissa could feel her face heat up at the mention of Vaike's name. "H-he is not my favorite person. You are," she said walking around the table and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Frederick sighed and pulled away from Lissa. "Please Lissa. I do not have time for your games. What do you want?" he asked with aggravation in his voice. 

She wanted to continue this game with him, but she knew that he was not one for these type and would just stop talking to her if she continued it. "Fine," she crossed her arms. "Could you please make Chrom and Gemma training partners this week?" she asked. 

"No," Frederick said going back to his paperwork. 

Lissa just looked at him with her mouth wide open. "What do you mean no?" she nearly shouted. 

"I mean no, I will not do that," he stated. 

Lissa huffed and flicked him on the forehead, "Why not Frederick?" 

"OW! I will not because I still do not trust her to be alone with him," he said glaring at Lissa. She knew that she was on thin ice after that, but she could not understand how he did not trust her. Gemma had proven time and time again that she was trustworthy. She had saved many of them numerous times. 

Looking back on it, she realized that Frederick never actually thanked Gemma. He just gave her a head nod and continued on his way. 

"Frederick, do you not like Gemma? Is that it?" she asked. If he did then they really needed to talk about that because that could make the battlefield dangerous and it was just so stupid. Gemma was so kind and funny and nice. She went out of her way to help anyone she came across. 

Frederick silence was her answer. He did not like this woman. 

Pointing her finger at him she said, "You need to get over whatever grudge you have against her. She has saved your life countless times and for you to sit here and think bad thoughts of her is awful Frederick. Just awful." 

The knight looked down at the paper. 

"Why do you not like her? Why?"

Lissa looked at in hopes he would give her an answer, but it seems that the paper was more interesting. 

Sighing, Lissa began to walk out of the tent. She would never understand what went through his stupid head sometimes. Looking back at him, she hoped that one day here soon Frederick would see what they saw in her. 

* * *

Gemma was exhausted from training today. She had been paired up with Frederick of all people. The man had something against her, she could see it in the glances he gave her when she walked past, the way he talked to her, and the way he treated her. 

He had run drill after drill on her and to be honest, she was pretty sure her arms were going to fall off. She just wanted to take a hot bath and relax for the night. Maybe she would actually sleep good tonight too. Lately, she kept having these weird nightmarish dreams about death. 

As she rounded the corner to the bath tent, she ran into something hard. Looking up she saw Chrom in front of her. She could feel her whole face begin to blush as she backed up from the prince. 

"Finished training today?" he asked with a soft smile. 

"W-with combat practice? Yes." Then she remembered that she was supposed to have her battle history training after her bath. Her head dropped at the thought of it, "But I have to review battle histories tonight." 

Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of it spread through her body. Something in the back of her brain wanted to wrap her arms around him and cuddle into him, but she refrained from that. 

"You should relax for a bit. Maybe put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. You never know when the next battle could be so you should be well-rested." 

Gemma let out a small laugh, "I've noticed. With all that we've been doing, I don't think I've even had time to eat." 

Chrom slowly moved his hand down her arm then brought it back to his side, "It has been a very tough road and it sadly is only going to get harder. So please rest, Gem." 

When she heard him call her that her heart skipped at least twenty beats. She took a step forward to reach for him, but she stopped herself. Shaking her head she told herself she needed to stop. She was just tired and needed some sleep. 

"I will try and rest when I can." 

She gave him a big smile and said, "A lady needs her beauty sleep." 

Chrom's cheeks turned pink and a little noise escaped his throat as he looked her up and down. 

Gemma had never seen this type of reaction from him. Did she stink really bad? Was there something on her face? Did Frederick actually cut her hair with his axe like she thought he did?

Quickly she touched her hair. It was still long and she had her little braid attached to it. 

So what was it?

"Did I say something?" she asked looking back up at him. 

He held his hands up as his face got more red, "No, no! It was nothing you said. It is just that well...I didn't consider you to be the type of woman to care about beauty." 

He looked down at the ground and kicked it, "I suppose I've never thought really of you as a lady."

Gemma felt an arrow go through her gut. What did he mean by that? Did he consider her just tough and strong? Or did it mean he saw her as this tough, ugly looking woman? It shouldn't hurt her anyways that he thought of he as a pretty person or not. They were just friends and that was that. 

But she couldn't help but shout, "Excuse me!" 

Chrom's eyes grew wide and he began to wave the air. "No! I meant-no I mean-crap I didn't mean it like that. That is to say, a "lady", per se..." He put his hand on her shoulders, "You know, how you fight and strategize are and that-but I didn't mean that being a lady means you can't fight." 

He pulled away and put his hand over face, "Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

Gemma was just getting more and more mad as he spoke. So he was saying that she was just this gross woman because she was smart and knew how to fight. 

"My goodness Chrom. You are the what, scion, of a noble family! Didn't they teach you manners at those fancy ass schools you attended?" she nearly shouted. Hot tears were filling her eyes. Gemma knew this shouldn't bother her, but it was and she didn't know why. 

"Of course they did. We spent a whole term on the etiquette on talking with others."

"Then you should know how to talk to a lady Chrom," she spat out. 

"Well, you see. My image of a lady is someone who is prim and proper...prefumed and pretty...nothing like you at all. When I look at you I don't see a lady."

If what he said early wounded her. That last bit was the final blow that killed her. The tears began to fall down her face. 

"Gemma! Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone Chrom okay? Can you do that? I've been insulted enough for one day. First Frederick, now you." She stormed passed him to get to the bath tent. 

Before she could get far he grabbed her wrist.

She turned and glared at him. What more did he want? 

Did he want to tell her she isn't smart enough to lead? That they take pity on her.

"I...hurt you didn't I?" he asked. 

"Well what do you think?" she asked wiping away the tears with the other hand. "I should not care what you think about me, but somehow my stupid brain does. So please just shut up." 

Chrom pulled her close and wiped away a tear, "I...gods...I am horrible with my words. What I meant is that..." He looked her in the eyes, "You came here and destroyed my image of what a woman should be. Now when I think of women, I think of you."

His face was red as he continued, "I think of someone who is strong, smart, actually no, brilliant. Someone who doesn't take crap from anyone. Someone who makes everyone pay attention to every word they say. I have the utmost respect for you Gemma and I am so sorry for being, as you would say an ass." 

Gemma couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I think you are all those things too..." she whispered. Chrom smiled as he wiped the remaining tears away. "Again. I am so sorry about what I said. Please know that I believe so highly of you," he said leaning down toward her. 

Gemma's body responded, "Chrom..."

Their lips were close to each other.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Vaike laughed as he hit Chrom in the back. He and some of the men must have been drinking because Gemma could smell alcohol. 

Chrom's face turned red and he pulled away from Gemma. "It isn't like that!" he said turning toward his friend. 

Gemma watched as they all walked away, Chrom trying to explain what was just happening between the two of them. 

She touched her lips and she swore she could feel where his lightly touched them. A blush came over her face as she went into the bathroom. For the rest of the night, all she could she think about was what Chrom said and fell asleep to dreams of him and a little girl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda adding a little bit more plot to this than just getting them on a date. I never liked exactly how their support conversations went down, so I am changing them up a little. Also, have you played the new FE? I just beat it! What house did you choose and who did you romance? I chose the Blue Lions and romanced Dimitri!
> 
> Song for this chapter: As It Was Do by Hozier 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


End file.
